This invention relates to disposable containers and in particular plastic containers which have a flexible, collapsible, pouring nozzle and an improved means of effecting closure of the container after use.
Containers for the storing and dispensing of liquids have been employed containing a variety of collapsible pouring spouts or nozzles, in order to dispense the liquid ingredients in the container. Such containers, containing collapsible pouring spouts, also include means to effect resealing of the container after use. Typically, such containers are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,976, wherein a cap or other means are employed to seal the container after opening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,144 describes a reclosable, caulking cartridge container having a nozzle which permits the cutting of the spout and using a portion thereof to overfit the spout to reseal the cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,190 describes a reclosable, dispensing container which employs a nestable dispensing spout, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,403 is directed to a syringe-like container having an elongated discharge nozzle which is flexible, to facilitate bending and folding of the nozzle in the groove along the side of the container. Flexible, elongated spouts are employed, therefore, in the prior art, to aid in dispensing the material, and such elongated spouts must be resealed effectively after use.
Dispensing containers also contain sealing caps and often such containers include means to remove a portion of the original seal and to employ the cap or seal to reseal the container, such as, for example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,966; 3,993,223; and 3,204,835.